


Another Saturday Night

by Lucky107



Series: In the Ghetto [3]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Same-Sex Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: It turns out Nicole is right: even Thomas Burke's moonshine can't fix everything.





	

When Nicole arrives at the Pearl Diver to pick Briana up for a girls' night out, the tension is radiating off of her like uranium. "You better unload that negativity now, if you expect me to get in a car with you."  
  
"I hate doin' this shit at the last minute, you know I do, but I got a _big_ favour to ask of you, B." Nicole takes a heavy seat on the end of her friend's bed, but the corner of the rock-hard motel mattress offers little comfort. "Meghan has cancelled on me _again_ and I don't have anyone else I can ask."  
  
Meghan is a cute little blonde waitress working part-time at Duffy's.  
  
She and Nicole have been in an on-and-off relationship for going on three months now, but from what Briana can gather it's been predominantly _off_ recently.  
  
"Anything for you, Nicki," she agrees from her tiny bathroom, touching up her mascara. "Just say the word."  
  
"My kid brother's got a birthday party comin' up," Nicole explains, wringing her hands. "Don't get me wrong: I love the kid, but he keeps some of the worst company in all of New Bordeaux and I just can't take an entire night alone in a backyard full of hormonal teenagers."  
  
Briana, shaking with laughter, has to lower her mascara wand. "Jesus Christ. I thought for a minute there that it was going to be something serious."  
  
"It _is_ serious, B."  
  
"'suppose it can't hurt to meet some people my own age—"  
  
The remark renders Nicole speechless: on account of Briana's maturity, Nicole could have sworn that they were the same age. In fact, she might have even pegged Briana as being a year or two older than her on principle. There's just now way that Briana Byrne is the same age as her _kid brother_... is there?  
  
"Tell you what," Briana reasons and she ushers Nicole out the door. "You bring along some of your daddy's moonshine and I'll make a special point of being there."  
  
  
It turns out Nicole is right: even Thomas Burke's moonshine can't fix _everything_.  
  
Briana's sitting on an empty wooden crate - the same crate that arrived packed full of shine that afternoon - with a Mason jar half-full in her hand. She's only two hours into the night, but she's already sick of playing babysitter to a bunch of drunken high school students.  
  
She's just beginning to wonder where Nicole has gotten off to when she has her first official introduction to the birthday boy, Daniel Burke: "Hey! Nicki's friend, right?"  
  
 _Charming_.  
  
"That's right," Briana says, swirling the contents of her jar. "You seen her?"  
  
"She's the one sent me after you," he says, running a hand back through his hair. Nicole had forgotten to mention that her kid brother was some kind of hippie, but then Briana never thought to ask. "Nicki wasn't feelin' too hot, so she's gone ahead home. Guess she didn't want you waitin' up on her all night."  
  
The thought of being left all alone to chaperone the party leaves a bitter taste in Briana's mouth, so she downs the remainder of her moonshine to wash it down.  
  
Daniel whistles loudly.  
  
"What's that?" Briana scoffs. "You never seen a girl drink before?"  
  
He laughs and says, "It's no wonder you and Nicki are such a strong match."  
  
"'Match'?" She says before correcting, "Look, man, don't get the wrong impression. Nicki and I—"  
  
And, apparently, that's all the confirmation Daniel needs: he's got two fingers tracing her jawline, tilting her chin up, before he places a drunken kiss to her lips and she's dumbfounded by his forwardness. He encounters no resistance, as instead Briana tangles her hands into his messy mop of hair.  
  
Only once they separate to breathe does she shove the empty Mason jar to Daniel's chest - putting some distance between them - and bargain, "I need to be a lot more drunk before I fall for _that_."


End file.
